


For memory has painted this perfect day (With colors that never fade)

by BadLiar



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, MED Defense Squad, for a fic exchange!, for all intents and purposes Ned does not exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadLiar/pseuds/BadLiar
Summary: Nancy receives a message from Sonny while vacationing with Bess and George. What could the purpose of his cryptic message be?
Relationships: Nancy Drew/Sonny Joon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	For memory has painted this perfect day (With colors that never fade)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kpopcircusbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopcircusbaby/gifts).



“Ms. Drew, a letter was dropped off for you while you were out!”

Nancy thanked the desk attendant and took the letter with her as she took the elevator back to her hotel room. As she entered her room, she carefully opened the light brown envelope.

She didn’t immediately understand the note - obviously, the numbers were structured like coordinates, but what could they lead to? Who sent this?

“What’s up, Nancy?” asked George, looking up from her book.

“I got a letter,” she replied, holding out the letter for her friend to see. It was then she saw the real message, drawn lightly on the back.

An alien in a spaceship, hovering over the phrase “Sonny Joon will be here at 17:42.”

“Hmm,” Nancy murmured, display the message to George.

“Do you think it’s actually him?”

“Even better, I can prove it’s him,” she replied, pointing to a particular detail on the spaceship - the name Jin Seung written in tiny letters. “That’s the name of his grandfather, who inspired him to be who he is.”

“Sweet, good catch! Now, what do you think he wants?”

“Who knows with him. I need to check out these coordinates,” Nancy responded as she started booting up her laptop.

Bess entered the room, dressed in an eccentric outfit far outside of Nancy’s comfort zone. “Well, that was a lot,” she grumbled, dropping some of her equipment on her bed.

“How did the DJ competition go?” George asked. Bess had been invited by a friend in the industry to compete in a national competition for DJing; always eager for fun and new experiences, Bess had quickly accepted the challenge and had been preparing for a few months.

“You would not believe it! I made it to the finals tonight, but elusive celebrity producer DJ Ruppelt is apparently competing! They didn’t even have to go through the actual competition to get there! What a farce!” Bess said as she flopped onto an empty section of the bed.

George and Nancy looked at each other. “The guy who wears a giant alien mask?”

“Yeah, that guy. Why?”

Nancy and George quickly explained the situation with the coordinates from Sonny.

“Woah. So you think DJ Ruppelt might be him?”

“Could be. Certainly would be a huge coincidence,” Nancy said. “He could be using it as a disguise to travel around the world doing...whatever he does.” She paused before continuing, “The coordinates are just off the highway at a registered historical site. I need to head there now.”

“Do you want us to come?” George said as Nancy began to pack some essentials into her purse.

“Well, he didn’t say you couldn’t come, but I doubt someone as secretive as him is looking for company. Do you want to trail behind and stay out of sight?”

“That would make me feel better.”

* * *

The sun was beginning to set as Nancy turned on the road to the wildlife refuge in which the historical site resided. The sky above the desert seemed to be on fire with the beautiful hues of red, orange, and yellow, reminding her of previous experiences in the desert while on cases. While Nancy certainly would never turn down a new mystery, she certainly wasn’t hoping that Sonny was here for a case; she was here for Bess, hopeful for some quality time with her friends.

Then again, she wouldn’t mind seeing Sonny again.

Sonny had always been an enigma in Nancy’s life, the one she could never solve. While his appearance at cases before she even arrived was a mystery onto itself, their meeting in New Zealand...that was truly _something else_. Even with familiarity, Sonny continued to be an unsolvable puzzle. Pieces weren’t necessarily missing, but Sonny wasn’t ready to give up their location just yet.

Nancy pulled into the field station and left her name on the guest book. She didn’t see Sonny’s name listed, which concerned her. She sent a quick text to Bess and George to let them know and then continued down the dirt road to the meeting location on foot.

Alongside the sides of the road were a variety of plants, from cacti to shrubs, dotted with an occasional Joshua tree, all painted in the light of the sunset. The site wasn’t far, which almost made Nancy sad, as she was quite enjoying the sights and the hint of cooler weather.

She could see a figure near the creek. As she approached, the figure stood up, revealing that it was the enigma himself.

“Nancy! I was beginning to worry that you had been abducted by aliens and wouldn’t show!”

Nancy gave a chuckle. That’s the Sonny she (kind of) knew. She felt anxious for reasons she couldn’t understand.

Sonny gestured for the two to sit down on a wooden bench overlooking the creek. The remains of an old settlement were off in the distance, emphasizing the history of even this desolate area.

“So, what’s going on?”

“My grandfather was wrong about Iceland. S.P.I.E.D. needs to regroup. I hope you’ve received your membership card by now?”

“No, I haven’t.”

“Oh, well. Jamila said you should have gotten it, so check again when you’re home,” he said with a slight grin.

“Okay.”

“Anyway, we’re getting all of our members together-”

“And how many members are there?”

Sonny started counting on his fingers. “Six.”

“Not that hard of a task if that’s the case.”

“I was a little overconfident in my assessment of people being willing to dedicate themselves to S.P..I.E.D. I guess that’s my flaw.”

Nancy gave a chuckle. “So what’s this about Iceland? I saw your, uh, field journal while I was there.”

“You went to Iceland? For what?” Sonny asked incredulously.

Nancy rolled her eyes. “A mystery, of course! You might be interested in knowing that Soren - you know, your old boss - was arrested for kidnapping someone and threatening me with an ice axe.”

“Oh, really. That’s radical! Anyway, with regards to S.P.I.E.D., I need to really emphasize to members that we need to have more comprehensive investigations. I’m not going to charge membership dues, but I’m going to need more active involvement from everyone. Including you.”

“That’s why you invited me to a creekside chat?” Nancy asked, giving a small sigh. She was disappointed; sure, she didn’t want to go investigate aliens, or whatever species the Annunaki supposedly are, but she couldn’t explain why her disappointment went beyond yet.

“Nope. You think I’m going to be that boring?”

“I’m glad you never change.” It was a sincere compliment. Nancy felt oddly calm knowing there was more to come. Sonny’s eccentric nature kept her level, her previous anxiety disappointment already feeling like a distant memory.

Sonny drew in a deep breath, his face intensely focused as he angled himself towards her on the bench. “Do you remember when Bess had a crush on me, in New Zealand? I realize something during that time, something I didn’t want to admit. I felt it even more when we risked death in the rapids. I felt it in my world travels when I imagined you were with me, solving mysteries of the world while I solved the mystery of life. Nancy, would you be my partner-in-crime?”

Nancy was surprised. In truth, she had harbored feelings for him since New Zealand. She had never imagined that he would reciprocate. Perhaps, despite her sleuthing experiences, she could never read romantic intentions. “Yeah, I’m good with that.”

They leaned in.

“Awwwww! It’s so cute!” she heard a familiar voice call from the brush.

“Bess!” George, Sonny, and Nancy all yelled at once.

“Sorry, sorry! Carry on, love birds!” Bess said as George dragged her back up the trail.

“Well, there’s that,” Sonny replied as he gave Nancy a romantic kiss on the cheek. “We should head back to town. I have something to show you.”

* * *

The four arrived at an upscale bar, the noise overwhelming. They ordered their favorite drinks and waited for Sonny’s surprise to appear.

“And now we have a great surprise for you all!” the house DJ said as she concluded her set. Sonny’s face was filled with joy. “We’re going to have a special guest set from DJ Ruppelt!” The crowd erupted into applause.

Well, except for Bess, who looked at George and said something about a “spotlight stealer.”

The alien-themed DJ performed their set, with even Bess getting into the groove. At the end of the set, Sonny stood up and took the three girls backstage, flashing something at the guard as he went by.

“Ruppelt, these are my good friends Bess and George, as well as my super special friend Nancy Drew. I believe you know her?”

The DJ removed the alien ask to reveal -

“Jamila?” Nancy asked, a smile on her face. The two girls hugged.

Sonny smiled. Looking at Bess and George, “I’ll introduce you to Jamila later. For now, I just want to say, welcome to S.P.I.E.D. We’ve got work to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> For Veronica, my favorite MED stan. Sorry it's late, but I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Title comes from "A Perfect Day" by Carrie Jacobs-Bond, which was partially inspired by the Mojave Desert and served as a soundtrack for writing.


End file.
